Capacitor microphones, dynamic microphones, and the like are known as microphones mainly for vocals. When a user's breath or the like is blown out against a microphone of this type, a vibration plate in a microphone capsule may vibrate a lot and wind noises may be produced.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique for preventing wind noises. Patent Literature 1 discloses a double screen structure, in which a first metal mesh screen is placed in front of a diaphragm and a second metal mesh screen is further placed in front of the first metal mesh screen. Patent Literature 1 discloses that wind noises may be reduced without affecting the acoustic feature of the microphone by appropriately selecting the distance between the diaphragm and the first metal mesh screen and the distance between the first metal mesh screen and the second metal mesh screen.
Further, there is known a technique of using not a metal mesh but a mesh made of polyamide-series fibers as a countermeasure for wind noises (see Patent Literature 2).